My Head Canons
by HP41293
Summary: These are the HC's I write. You can find them on my facebook page too.
1. Hugo Weasley HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Hugo Weasley HC:

Hugo fell in love with his best friend Melissa, he tried everything to make her see that. She had friend zoned him for 6 years, and dated other guys.

During their last year at Hogwarts, Melissa broke up with her 6 months boyfriend from Ravenclaw. Hugo, having searched everywhere, found her sobbing in Myrtle's bathroom. He slid down on the floor, took her hand in his.

"Heyy... Are you okay? Wait stupid question... uhmm... do you want me to hit him?"  
"No Hugo, I mean... It must be me right? He dumped me for the other chick. Agreed she is pretty... "  
"You are beautiful." The words slipped easily from Hugo, and before he could say something, Mel hugged him, tight.  
Holding her close, he whispered, hoping he wouldn't be heard; "I hope you realize, you are beautiful and you deserve love"

Unknown to Hugo, she had heard it. The day Hugo was told about this was when Mel kissed him on their last day of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	2. Ginny and Luna Friendship HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

A Ginny and Luna Friendship HC:

"... Oh, have you caught Nargles? I feel them buzzing around your head. Dont worry, your dreaminess is thanks to them." a chirpy voice reached me.  
"Nargles? What are those? Your imaginary friends?"  
"No they are creatures that..."  
"Stop being so Loony, Luna... There's no such thing as Nargles"  
"Hey! That's a nice name, Loony Lovegood"  
"Loony Lovegood!" I heard the chorus start up, as the crowd started giggling at the girl in the centre.  
"Please, stop! Its not nice!" As Ginny saw the speaker, she didnt how the people watched and laughed at her. Agreed she wore her uniform... differently than others, but she was beautiful in her own way. Aren't all girls like that?  
Her soft blonde curls fell a little below her taught shoulders, her blue eyes shone of tears I wish they would never fall. Her uniform was the usual Ravenclaw robe, but she had added her own things. Radishes and carrots hung over her chest in a connected chain of what looked like uneven beaded pearls. Her ears held a very exotic piece of radish earrings, which mind you were out of the ordinary yet very catchy.  
Ginny walked up to her, took her hands, and pulled her out of the now loud gang of bullies.

"Luna, I'm Ginny Weasley. Im in your year. Please, open your eyes, you're safe now!"  
"Weasley? I always knew my mom was right" Luna smiled, as she half hugged half shook Ginny with her sobs.  
"Your mother?"  
"Yes my mother, she is friends with yours you know"  
"Oh... c'mon, lets get going, dinner will be served soon."  
"Oh... I hope there's pudding... Although I know one thing for sure"  
"And what's that?"  
"We are going to be great friends!"  
"Are you a seer Luna? Are you seeing your 'inner eye'" joked Ginny.  
Finally laughing Luna said... "No, but I know one thing. If it werent for you, I'd still be there, holding my head in my hands, and sobbing into a darkness I wish I didnt know. Thank you"  
"No worries. Now c'mon lets go, before Ron eats all the food"

The two girls walked into the Great Hall together, though they sat at different tables, their eyes never left each other.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	3. General HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

General HC:

Hogwarts added a new "book to be read" after the Battle of Hogwarts. The book was History of Hogwarts: Pre Battle of Hogwarts. The entire book was written along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, George, Luna, Aberforth, Kreacher, Draco and Minerva McGonagall's memories.  
It was written by Percy Weasley.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	4. The day HP meets Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter or Twilight, J.K.R and Stephanie Meyer own it all, and I'm not either one.**

* * *

Just assume that World of Harry Potter meets Twilight!

Harry: Cedric! Your alive... How?  
Edward: Carlisle here changed me.  
Carlisle: We are vegetarian Vampires.  
Hermione: Vegetarian, how can a vampire be vegetarian.  
Emmet: we drink only animals blood.  
Lavendar: You sick filthy people.  
Jacob: I'm a werewolf.  
Lupin: how can you be so casual, doesn't transformation change.  
Jacob: well no, I can transform anytime.  
Greyback: That's impossible, no full moon?  
Jacob: umm, no...  
*transforms*  
Sirius: your name is Jacob Black, and you turn into a dog. Very original.  
Emmet: so you all are...  
Dumbledores: Wizards...  
Minerva: And Witches!  
Aro: oh! Have any extra powers? I can see people's thoughts.  
Edward: I can read people's minds. Well except for Bella.  
Snape: you do not understand the fine distinctions. Only "muggles" talk about mind-readin. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside-  
Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore: Snape, we know!  
Snape: obviou-sly.  
Alice: well, I can see the future.  
Sybil: made any predictions?  
Alice: it depends on peoples thoughts, and decisions.  
Sybil: I'm afraid you do not posses the subtle art of seeing the future.  
Charlie: well I'm normal from these folks.  
Charlie.W: do you work with dragons too?  
Charlie: dragons? They exist too? *faints*  
Hagrid: of course they do, along with Blast Ended Skrewts, and Three headed dogs and Hippogriffs...  
Ron: not to forget basilisks!  
Jasper: what's a basilisk?  
Voldemort: oh its just one of my pet snakes who can kill you by just looking at you.  
Carlisle:  
Esme:  
Edward:  
Renesmee:  
Jacob:  
Rosalie:  
Emmet:  
Alice:  
Jasper:  
Harry: oh no worries, I killed it when I was twelve!

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	5. Hagrid HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Hagrid HC

All Hagrid ever wanted was to get back at Tom Riddle for framing him and getting his wand broken.  
Hogwarts and studying there meant everything to him, it was his home, it was the first place he was welcomed without being judged upon. It was the only place he had friends.

But Tom Riddle ruined everything.

The vengeance of getting back led Hagrid to always help Harry, Ron and Hermione in defeating Riddle. Indirectly, yes, but he did help. In his own special way.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	6. Teddy gets the Marauders Map HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Teddy gets the MM HC:

"But I want it now!" yelled Teddy Lupin.  
"I told you Teddy, you will receive it on your 11th birthday, and you have to earn it. That is your dad's and mine's and their friend's work. So you have to earn it the right way"  
"You are being mean"  
"Theodore Remus Lupin, dont you dare use the mean angle with me, you and I know who is being the stubborn kid here"  
"Fine, but you see, I will earn it"  
"You bet you will" Harry tousles his godson's hair, which changed on his touch, sky blue to jet black.

Teddy lay on his bed reading the book he had borrowed from Harry's library. He had picked out a book on spells, spells that helped wizards and witches in sticky situations.  
Reading them made him wonder of all the possibilities of the world, if he could, could he find a spell that would help werewolves around the world? He wished he could, but he knew it was impossible, so he went on to read about spreading light and warmth, something Uncle Harry always praised him for. After all there is only so much a eleven year old could do, right?  
Teddy wanted to prove himself. Not only to Uncle Harry but to his father also. His father was the bravest man he knew, atleast according to Uncle Harry, he was. And he wanted to live up to his name.  
Thinking so, he tumbled upon "The Patronus Charm": #The following information is taken from Harry Potter Wiki#  
The Patronus Charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus (pl. Patronuses). Patronuses are also called spirit guardians though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses. It is primarily designed for defence against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging.  
It sounded cool enough for the pre teen, so cool that he thought he could try it on his own, without a wand.  
"I need a wand... I am not allowed to take Uncle Harry's wand, but... I think he will let me off this time" thought Teddy.  
Sneaking into Harry's room, Teddy flicks his wand and leaves immediately.  
Going into his room, he opens the book and reads the incarnation, carefully at first.  
"Expe..ctoo..parto..num"  
As he read, the wand lit faintly, and before he could believe his eyes, it unlit again.  
He repeated it again, and was again amazed at seeing the faint lit.  
He kept repeating it, until the light grew more intense.  
The wand, though not his, responded to Teddy's spell work. And lit up more than a few times. Although once, it lit up to such an extent that it stayed lit for atleast 20 seconds, after which it went dark again.  
Watching the wand go back to normal for the umpteenth time, Teddy gave up. Feeling more tired and worn out than before, he closed the book and gave up, thinking about all the things he did wrong.  
A slight knock and a throat clearing itself woke him out of his thoughts. Uncle Harry made his way inside and sat on his bed.  
"Whats the matter little man?"  
"I tried this spell, it just isnt working"  
"Come here..." Harry let Teddy sit on his lap "One, this is the last time you are taking my wand without permission, and two.. I am proud of you"  
"But I didnt..."  
"Yes you did. You are bearly 11 and you managed wisps of a patronus. You father taught me how to make Patronuses, and I am very thankful for him to do that. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to save one the most dearest people in my life. Today, you tried something meant for a 15-year-old. Today you proved yourself worth of a Marauder tag. Today, you are Remus Lupin's son"  
The smile Teddy had on his face, brought tears to Harry's eyes. It should be Remus teaching him how to create a patronus, and telling him all this.  
But Harry had to keep his cool, he promised Remus and Tonks.  
"Teddy, you turn 11 tomorrow, and you will receive your Hogwarts letter, along with your school supplies, I want you to take some thing more with you. The Marauder's Map. You have earned it"

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	7. Arthur Weasley HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Arthur Weasley HC

Three things were the most important to Arthur Weasley:  
* His wife, children and grandchildren  
* His work  
* His ultimate aim of knowing everything possible about Eckeltricity.  
And even though he was best at keeping the first two at balance, the third was when there were rifts between him and Molly.

But his heart skipped three beats the day after Christmas, when his Grand Daughter, Lily Luna took him out to an empty muggle house. They spent the day poking into all sorts of plugs and wires.  
It was the first time Arthur enjoyed a holiday since Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	8. James Sirius HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

James Sirius HC

James always thought he had a funny name. Who had "serious'' as their middle name?  
He hated it so much, that he always signed off as James Potter Jr. Never as James Sirius.  
He even complained about it to his dad, always screaming at him for giving him a funny name which gave other kids a chance to take a mickey out of him.  
But Harry always heard, and never said anything. Not even when James practically raised his voice at his father; something his mother punished him for.  
One week of grounding without muggle video games.  
That week Ginny came into his room with a piece of picture.  
It was the only photo of Harry and Sirius Black.  
She handed him the photo and said,  
"Sirius Black was your fathers Godfather. And he gave up his life to save your fathers'. If you are alive today, raising your voice at anyone, its because of him, cause if it weren't for Sirius Black, Harry Potter would have died. Now I want you to accept your name and apologize to your father."  
The next morning James asked him father for an apology and promised him that he would always love his name, and his namesake. Siriusly.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	9. Albus Severus HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Albus Severus HC

Albus always took Scorpius as his brother, always more than a friend.  
But the second Scorpius expressed his love for his baby sister Lily, Albus took the extra protective brother's role and respectfully asked Scorpius to stop checking his baby sister's arse.  
So respectfully that he was in debt of Uncle George for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	10. Sirius-Remus Friendship HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Sirius-Remus friendship HC

"Will you just hear me out? I have some news for you?"  
"Who... wait, what is it about?"  
"Someone died."  
"Who?" demanded Sirius. Remus who was trying to get his attention, was now sitting opposite him, in the almost empty living room of the Potter Manor.  
"Just listen me out first then you could say what ever you feel like. Okay?"  
"Umm yeh... sure"  
"Two nights back, we received news, about a wizard who died in a cave. Reasons are yet unknown, and the only reason we know about his death is because of his house elf. The house elf in question, is well, your elf now."  
"My elf? you mean... wait... how? What about Regulus, wont he get Kreacher? I mean I am not even on the family tree."  
"Sirius you are not understanding. The wizard who died, he was Regul-"  
"NO! Dont you dare take his name. . . He is just angry at me for leaving him"  
"Sirius, calm down. Just remember that he was-"  
"IS! HE IS A GOOD WIZARD. HE ISN'T DEAD"  
"Sirius, stop screaming! You'll wake the Pott-"  
"Whatstheracketallabout?" the sleepy voice of James Potter caught their attention.  
"Nothing. I was just giving him the news we received today morning"  
"About Regulus, about his dea-"  
"James and Remus, hear one thing and hear it right. Regulus is NOT dead! He is alive. And I dont want to hear anything about it anymore."  
And then there was no Sirius, but an angry black dog who ran out of the main entrance as fast as he could.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	11. Voldemort HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Voldemort HC:

Truth be told, there was a time when Voldemort felt lonely, even among his Death Eaters. They were not his friends, just people who followed him.  
He watched the three kids save each other, not once but seven times.  
And it occurred to him, how would I have been if I had known friendship?.  
The thought was there for a split of a second, and immediately replaced by hate.  
'Friends?' he spat.  
Friendship is for fools; for the weak who cant defend themselves.  
Its for people who dont know that power sides only the most deserving.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	12. Fred HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Fred HC:

Dear George,  
If you are reading this letter it means that I am dead, and you aren't. Obviously.  
Well the reason I'm writing this letter, is, lets say weird.  
For one, I was warned about my death.  
Now you may think this is weird and wrong and so not dependable but I don't know why, I trusted it.  
"Someone" saw my tea cup and predicted that very soon I would leave the one partnership I respect and love the most. And this is ours.  
Now before you go into asking who, why, what and where... Lemme tell you a couple of things. 'Kay?

Since I am now dead, the WWW is all yours. Though I would prefer it if you add another Weasley with you, admit it, after me gone, you'll need help :3

Secondly, We know how much Ginny loves Harry, and vice versa, so don't give the boy too much of threats and danger looks, after a lifetime of fights he deserves a bit of living. Although, I wouldn't say no to a little prank to make sure he doesn't hurt our baby sister again.

Let Percy know that he is an ass, if he doesn't admin it already, and give him those toffees we marked off as "Only use in emergency". He could be your trial. ;)

Last but not the least, take care of mom. God forbid, without me, she would recognize you easily. And that would just hurt her. You know how much she secretly loves our pranks. She loves it when we make others smile, and that is the only reason she allowed WWW.  
Just take care.

Now before I say bye, I want you to know something.  
I am dead.  
Please accept it, and move on. If you were in my place, would you want me moping around and just being dead? nope right? So pick out that lazy whiny ass of yours and go prank someone.  
Live. Laugh. Love.

Please.  
Oh and if you can, tell Angelina I'm sorry, I truly did love her, just not as enough as you did :)

-  
Your other half, Fred Weasley

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	13. Harry HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Harry's first Christmas (5 months Harry) HC:

Potter Manor gave a whole new definition to Christmas 1980.  
Baby Harry was a mere 5 months old, but a very active baby. He had just learnt to sit on his own, and turn side to side while sleeping.  
James and Lily Potter were busy decorating their Christmas tree according to Harry's likes.  
If he just looked at them and gave a slight nod and small smile, the decoration was up, otherwise it lay down on the ground forgotten.  
The only thing remaining for the tree was the golden star. Which Harry wasn't allowing James or Lily to put up. If either tried, he'd just cry, and his wails would continue to increase if both wont climb down the ladder and attend to him.  
Fed up of trying to get him to reciprocate, James took Harry out of the crib and put him on the ground, blowing raspberries on his stomach.  
*ting tong*  
The ancient bell sound surrounded the house, Harry lay like a statue, earnestly waiting for the response to the bell.  
Watching upside down, Harry watched as a black furred dog came running to him followed by a sandy haired man with scratches on his face.  
The dog ran upto Harry and started licking his face, making the baby giggle after a long crying session.  
Once he was entertained, the dog changed to the very same black haired wizard, who picked Harry up, gave him the star, and made him place it on top of the tree.  
Harry placed the big star on the tip of the tree, and started clapping his hands and laughing.  
The family of 5 celebrated the first laugh of Harry Potter, while the crooked Golden Star shined throughout.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	14. Black Family HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Black Family HC:

In the Noble House of Black, every member had certain ethics to follow.  
Whether he/she was a child or an adult, they just had to.  
Such was a tradition, a tradition of Christmas. They never exchanged gifts, instead they exchanged vows. Unbreakable Vows.  
This year was no different, and as always the Blacks met at 12 Grimauld Palace for the festive dinner.  
The head of the family, Orion Black, started the tradition by making the Unbreakable Vow to his wife, of never cheating on her, again.  
Then came the chance of his brothers and his sisters and so on.  
Last but not the least it was Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda's turn.  
Sirius vowed that he will never leave Regulus alone in the world. Narcissa vowed that she would always help any person who was worth it. Bellatrix vowed to be best Death Eater. Andromeda vowed that she would never leave her family behind. And last but not the least, Regulus vowed that he will always believe in himself.

Sirius died after Regulus, hence fulfilling his vow.  
Narcissa helped Harry against Voldemort for Draco, and he was definitely worth it.  
Bellatrix loved Voldemort to no end.  
Andromeda always stood behind the decisions of her family.  
Regulus believed in himself to trust his Elf before the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	15. Fred II HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Fred II HC:

Fred never saw his dad laugh. And it was very usual of him to work late.  
It was often just a casual smile, or a chuckle, but never a full fledged laugh.  
Fred promised himself that one day, he will make his father laugh, no matter what.  
That day came during his 4th year. Before leaving for Hogwarts, he was talking to his mother about the girls in his year, especially a particular brown head Abbot. While blushing profoundly, he commented: "She looks absolutely adorable when she cheers for me during Quidditch matches."  
"Aww look at that, my son, all growing up!" Angelina loved to watch her son young and in love. She kissed him good bye and screamed for him to "Go get that Abbot"  
To what he replied: "Shush, keep it down! You are killing my potential! And you call yourself my mother!"  
That comment, made his father laugh. Laugh like he never had.  
And truly it was worth it.  
Fred saw him laugh, and that was it.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	16. Lily Luna HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Lily Luna HC:

Lily was definitely a Daddy's lil girl, and all she ever wanted was to see him happy.  
The day when Albus left home for Hogwarts, she cried a lot. So much that she activated her accidental magic and broke all the flower vases in the living room.  
To help her mom clean up, she picked up flower after flower and placed them in fresh water in a mug.  
When she picked up a white Lily, she actually and accidentally managed to close and re-open the petals, a scene her father managed to watch.  
That day, Lily Luna Potter received the best hug and the widest smile she ever saw on her daddy's face.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	17. Jily HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Jily HC: *Mind you it is sad*

I knew it would be soon, I knew we were going to die. If not today, then surely tomorrow. But how could I deny Halloween to Harry? He had, so enthusiastically, worn his pumpkin costume. Crawling around the house screaming "Paddie Hallow" as Sirius ran behind him to persuade him to wear his pamper.

I left the two kids down in the hall, and climbed upstairs to our bedroom. James was getting ready, stepping into his vampire outfit. He looked rather calm. More calm than I had seen in days.

"You look yourself today" I said, as I walked up to him, and hugged him from behind.  
"You mean to say I'm a vampire?"  
"No, what I mean is that you are you, the James I fell in love with. Past two weeks has not been easy, I agree. I just missed this" I kissed his shoulder.  
"Just seeing Harry enjoy, it brings tears to me. Tears of happiness. I really want this Lily, I want a safe, sweet and very peaceful life with my son and wife."

"Would it be okay if it isn't just you me and Harry?"  
"Well of course Sirius Remus and Marlene. Not to forget Albus, Bathilda and Frank would visit."  
"No I meant - "  
"James! JAMES! That rat... I just... STAY INSIDE! I WILL CATCH THAT BASTARD"

I watched the horror return on James face, and we rushed downstairs, it was messy. Harry was out of his costume, with only a pamper on, the table was broken into two as if someone punched it, and an owl sat on our chandelier, I recognized him to be an owl from the Black family.

"He's coming Lily, take him! Take Harry and run upstairs" James removed his cloak and left it on the sofa, his wand flying out of it as he did so, and picked Harry up and gave him to me.

"James, listen... JAMES! I love you and I just want to tell you thank you. Thank you for two wonderful kids... "

"Lily I need you to go up NOW"

The authority and fear in his voice made me listen to his order.  
As I ran upstairs into the nursery, I heard the final breath of my love.

If I could not save one child, I would definitely save the other.

As I looked into the cold blooded red eyes, I braced myself for the pain, as he said the words the green light reached my heart, but the pain never did.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	18. Harry HC (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Harry HC:

Every Christmas, Harry visits three places dearest to him. Shell Cottage, where he places a pair of socks on Dobby's grave, Godric's Hollow, where he places fresh white Lilies on his mother's grave and his father's grave, and at Hogwarts, where he visits Albus Dumbledore's grave and Severus Snape's grave where he places Iris and white Lilies respectively.

*Iris: is a flower that shows wisdom.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	19. Sirius-Regulus HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Sirius-Regulus HC:

Sirius and Regulus were more than brothers! They were mirrors. Regulus always had the same choice like his brother, at least until Sirius started Hogwarts, but it seemed that it remained the same afterward too. Sirius fell in love with a Slytherin girl, Elizabeth Carrow. As he was going to approach her with his feelings, he overheard Regulus's friends talking about Regulus's crush on little Lizzie.  
Few days later, after a Quidditch match against Ravenclaws, Elizabeth asked Regulus to a Hogsmead date, and he happily approved. Little known to anyone, Elizabeth had in fact asked Sirius first, but he turned her down.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	20. Albus-Arianna HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Albus and Arianna HC:

Before taking a Bertie Bott Bean from Harry during his first year, Albus Dumbledore did infact experiment once. He shared his sister, Arianna Dumbledore's, box of BBB. When asked upon, he couldn't deny his baby sister, and once again took the grey tiny bean while he gave her the bright pink. He had yet again tasted bogies, but it meant the world as his sister tasted the mix of strawberry and curd and smiled an heavenly angel.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	21. Narcissa Malfoy HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

Narcissa could do nothing but watch as her husband mentally tortured her son into being the perfect pureblood prodigy. He wanted Draco to be just spitting perfect. Human or not did not matter any more?  
Draco was meant to hate on houses, hate on people based on blood and also hate on other breeds.  
Narcissa, coming from a pureblood family, actually never liked such things. She was one of the Black daughters who lived in the filth of pureblood vs muggleblood war for years. She has seen what hatred does to people. But she could do nothing against her husbands word to make her son a better human than a death eater.  
She watched and read, day after day, how her son suffered the mistakes of his father. How he had to chose his friends and love on the basis of who was pureblooded. How he had to be better than Potter just cause it pleased the Dark Lord.  
She watched as his heart broke when he had to fulfill the Dark Lord's order and kill his headmaster. She watched it silently and tearfully.

But not anymore.

As she saw Harry lay on the forest land, she knew this was her only chance of saving her only son.  
The announcement "dead!" did not mean that Harry died, no it meant that the old Draco died. From that day onward, Narcissa gave the world HER son. Her Draco. A Draco without Lucius's interference.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	22. Harry HC (3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

_The night after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry broke down._

He cried, and cried all night.

He cried for his parents, wishing they could be there to see him. He cried for Sirius, having very little time to be with him. He cried for Remus and Tonks, never wanting them to leave their kid alone in this world. He knew how that felt.  
He cried for Fred, his last laugh still echoing in his head. He cried for Dumbledore, the one wizard he wished he could understand. He cried for Snape, finally seeing the human in his bat form. He cried for Colin, who proved that the best of fireworks come in small packages. He cried for Mad Eye Moody, wishing he was here now to scream "Constant Vigilance". He cried for Hedwig, the proud snowy owl who he knew he could never replace. He cried for every wizard and witch who died in the two wars. He cried for Dobby, the small little elf who proved to have the biggest heart.  
He cried for all those times he wished Aunt Petunia would tuck him goodnight like she did for Dudley. He cried for all those times he wished Unlce Vernon would play ball with him. He cried for all those times he stood strong and tall in front of Dudley and his gang of bullies.  
He cried for those times when he couldn't; listening to his parent "accident", watching Hermione lay petrified, as Ron splinched himself in the forest, as Kreacher told the tale.  
He wept away those feelings he had hidden for 17 years.  
He finally broke down to the broken human being he felt.  
He wished no one saw him like that, but Ron and Hermione always did know.  
"We should go to him" Said Ron, seeing the tears that fell down his mate's cheeks.  
"No Ron, he has kept it in him for so long, let him let it out. All out" Said Hermione, she took Ron's hand and walked away, promising to bring a hot cup of coffee with mocha back for her brother, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	23. Random HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

May 2nd 1998, the war had ended, yet there was so much to do. Bodies to collect, list the dead, attend the wounded and last but not the least clean the school and rumble and blood so that people could walk through easily.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione did not sleep that day, not with the immense lack of helpers Hogwarts needed. They scattered over the castle collected dead bodies of their own and also the death eaters. A list of all those who died for the light was being made as the family of those would be receiving 2nd Class Merlin Award for bravery.  
Harry made sure that Severus Snape and Regulus Acturus Black's names were included in that list too. The story of two Slytherins going against the one they served was not known to the entire wizarding world, but Harry wanted them to know. Wanted them to know that just you are a Slytherin does not mean you are not brave. Or that not all Gryffindors are brave themselves.  
He wanted the world to know that the war does not end in the victory of one or the loss of the other, but a war is the story of all those soldiers who died for the right choice. A war ends with people dead, and often the start of another. He wanted to tell the Slytherins that they had lost the only two Gryffindors sorted in their houses, and that goes on to prove how wrong and trivial it is to bully or discriminate on the basis of house.

He knew in his heart that an old saying by an old man would come in use for the second time in his life, after all "It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities"

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


	24. Teddy HC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

Teddy once called Harry "Dad" and wouldn't stop calling him that for 2 months.

Worried that he might replace Lupin, Harry made an album of all the pictures he could find of Remus.

One night, while he was reading a bedtime story to him, Harry gave him the album saying "here are you mum and dad"

When Teddy opened it and saw an unknown person he shut it completely and kept denying calmed him down and told him that he was his Godfather and Remus was his father. Even more confused, Teddy refused to believe anything Harry said or showed.

Almost giving up, Harry stood up and told him "I'm not your father Teddy, I could never be one tenth of the man he was, and I will never replace him"  
Every day Harry would tell Teddy new stories about Remus and his school years.

It took Harry a year to convince Teddy that he was Remus's kid but only a second to convince him of Tonks.  
Why?  
Cause the minute Teddy saw the picture of her turning her hair into bubblegum pink, he turned his hair into the same color and said "Mum"

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


End file.
